


Rise

by imnotrevealingmyname



Series: A Taste Of Power [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, Dom Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, POV Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: He has watched them stumble over themselves to justify his title.He has watched them struggle to silence him, and fail.He has watched them from afar as they wrestled with the growing threat of his dominance.And he has watched them foolishly do the one thing they swore not to- believe him.And now, they will watch. They will watch the God of Lies rise again.
Series: A Taste Of Power [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053650
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Rise

God of Lies, they called him.

A thin smile laced its way through his lips.

His fingers stroked the cold metal of their own volition, revelling in the sharp relief of the ridges.

He felt the sweet poison fall from his lips. They devoured it, pliant and trusting.

Fools.

The measured steps of his boots rang out in the silent hallway. The mirror glinted in the dark.

The staff was perfectly balanced in his grip.  _ As all things should be _ . A hint of distaste coloured his lips. He had allowed himself to lose focus, to fall into subservience.

No matter.

A single bead of sweat glittered at his brow. His tongue peeked out, sliding over his upper lip momentarily.

In the dark, his irises were but coal black slits, in the mirror, standing out starkly against his pale skin.

His smile widened as he watched his eyes glow green in the mirror. A lazy fingertip caressed the tip of the staff appreciatively.

_ God of Lies _ .

A low, musical laugh broke the silence.  _ They believed it. In their haste to shun me as the Father of Untruths, they missed the truth of what it entailed. _

And now, they would pay for it.

Time to rise again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with stuff like this. I have several of these little ficlets in my drafts, and I intend to post them, eventually. Dark!Loki who watches his rivals tie themselves in knots trying to explain why he does what he does? If that doesn't scream "cold, hard power" I don't know what does.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are a fic writer's gold.


End file.
